SCP Codename: Larger than 5000
by CptnCherryBomb
Summary: 2 new SCPs has joined the large SCP crew. What are their stories?
1. SCP-5146

**Item:** SCP-5146

**Class:** Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** SCP-5146 is to be put in a 20m x 20m x 20m room with basic furniture, a bookshelf and a large, bright window. 2 Level 3 or above personnel is to care for SCP-5146.

During total power failure, it is recommended to have at least 2 Level 3 or above personnel to supervise SCP-5146.

**Description:** SCP-5146 was found in 20██at [DATA REDACTED] by Agents T████ and M██. It takes the appearance of a 13 year old boy. It is generally calm and nice if approached in a friendly or neutral stance, but if it senses hostility from a person, it will teleport behind said person and knock them unconscious.

When first found in [DATA REDACTED], it is seen reading [DATA REDACTED]. Agent T████ tries to approach it with a friendly stance, in which she is replied by a warm hi. When another person inside [DATA REDACTED] approaches SCP-5146 with hostility, it teleports behind him and knocks him unconscious, leaving no memories behind.

Agent T████ reveals herself to be from SCP and requests SCP-5146 to go back to Site 19 for research. SCP-5146 takes this comment with skepticism as he hates confinement, but after told it won't be hurt and no one will be hostile, SCP-5146 willingly entered Foundation Custody.

**Optional Information:** It seems to hate SCP-173 and is the few people/SCp that can temporarily halter SCP-173: When SCP-173 attempt to snap SCP-5146's neck, SCP-5146 will teleport behind SCP-173 and knock it back to its containment chamber.

**Timeline:**

██/9/20██: Discovered, entered custody

██/10/20██: First sighting of it haltering SCP-173

██/10/20██: Conversation held between Agent T████, Agent M██ and SCP-5146, shown in the Addendum.

* * *

**Addendum:** Conversation

Interviewer: Agents T████ and M██

Interviewee: SCP-5146

[BEGIN LOG]

Agent T████: Good afternoon, 5146.

SCP-5146: Good afternoon.

Agent M██: We have a few questions.

SCP-5146: OK.

Agent T████: Firstly, can you explain how your powers kick in?

SCP-5146: I was originally a normal boy like everyone else, but I was bullied all the time. One day, when the bully tried to insult me, I knocked him unconscious. I found out my powers and was scared, and I am on the run after on until you nice people took me to custody.

Agent M██: So... why did the powers get activated when people are hostile?

SCP-5146: Hey, if the world isn't nice to me, I wouldn't be nice to it either.

Agent T████: How did you beat SCP-173 back to containment?

SCP-5146: I dunno... there is just something about it that I hate...

Agent M██: Thank you.

[END LOG]

I wrote this for fun, please don't be too critical.


	2. SCP-9467

Item: SCP-9467

Class: Keter

Special Containment Procedure: The Mirror that connects to the SCP, SCP-9467-B is to be kept in Site 19.

Description: The SCP is a male changing room system from a middle school, sealed away from existence in 20■■. It's interior contains everything a changing room has: Lockers (Room 9467-1), Changing room racks (Room 9467-2), and the janitor's storeroom. When it was sealed, approximately 10 to 15 boys are using the changing room, forcing them to form a crude civilization. There is shown to be a janitor, and the janitor can [CLASSIFIED].

It was discovered in 20■■ when Agent M■■ recieved a message that someone has disappeared into a mirror (9467-B) at a ■■■■■■ clothes store after staring into it for about 30 seconds.

When Agent M■■ arrived, she asked witnesses about what happened. Witness A said that when the customer was sucked in, he was holding a pair of [CLASSIFIED]. Witness B said that it doesn't affect other types of clothing. They are cleared of their memories afterwards, and the CCTV clip was destroyed.

Agent M■■ then holds a pair of [CLASSIFIED]. 30 seconds later, she was sucked in as well.

Inside the SCP was the affected customer and 10 to 15 boys. Agent M■■ asked the boys why it was sealed away, and the boy replied: [CLASSIFIED] when we [CLASSIFIED] by [CLASSIFIED]. Agent M■■ told the affected customer that he will be okay.

This was when Agent M■■ realized she was trapped. She has to find a way out. A boy replied: Locker [CLASSIFIED] in room 9467-1 is one of the ways out, because he saw the Janitor do so. He also said [CLASSIFIED].

After knowing this fact, Agent M■■ and the customer managed to return. The customer is then cleared of his memories.

Optional Information: The SCP is Keter as there might be more than 1 9467-Bs. Only SCP personnel who stumbled upon the SCP can escape the SCP.


	3. 5146's daily life

One afternoon, 2:30 p.m., Agent T████ was strolling around Site-19, waiting for orders as usual. She passes by SCP-5146's cell.

"Hi Agent T████."

"Hi 5146. What's up?"

"May I have 387?"

"387? I'll ask."

Later, at 387's storage box.

"Hey G███, 5146 wants to play with 387."

"Fill in the form please."

[SCP-387 Utilisation Form

Utiliser: Agent T████

Reason for Utilisation: Recreation for SCP-5146

Return Time: 4:30 p.m.]

"Thanks G███."

Back at 5146's cell.

"Hey 5146, you are allowed to play with 387. Call me to return the tub when it's 4:30."

"Thanks Agent T████."

So SCP-5146 started building. By choosing pieces he finds interesting, he builds a futuristic car. He then assembles a minifigure and puts it inside. It starts driving the car.

He builds another one. It starts to form a city.

Scared of a hard clean up, he pretends to be Godzilla, and everything stops moving.

He puts everything in a backup tub.

4:30.

Both tubs are returned.

Another good day.


End file.
